Hide With Me Forever
by Kyky1
Summary: When Lelouch's code activated, unexpected things happen. A game is started and the prize is Lelouch, but someone is already with and has Lelouch. First few chapters are sucky.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story for Code Geass. This is what happens after Lelouch 'supposedly' dies. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

As Lelouch was pierced with a sword, everyone was chanting Zero's name. Only Nunnally had known the truth aside from the participants in the plan. After everyone left, Jeremiah quickly took the body before Zero noticed. Zero was busy helping Nunnally and the other prisoners.

Although this was not the plan, Jeremiah still took the body to give it a more proper burial, for he knew that if the people were to bury Lelouch, they wouldn't give him the proper burial. He looked at his master once last time and placed Lelouch in the grave. He had secretly arranged for a grand grave when he heard the plan because he thought that was the least he could do.

"Goodbye, Master Lelouch," Jeremiah struggled to say with tears rushing down his face.

With a heavy heart, Jeremiah walked away thinking of the memories he had with his master. He wanted to avenge him although he knew the purpose of the plan: Zero Requiem. As he walked back to his orange farm he started to show his loyalty, he noticed C.C.

" You do know you shouldn't have taken the body in the first place right?" C.C. Asked wondering why he did it.

" B-But why would I do that?" Jeremiah asked pretending he didn't do it. " I-I don't remember doing that..."

"Please, your trembling makes it obvious. You're scared to say, that's all. No need to pretend. You do it because of your loyalty to him. You do know it was Zero's job to take him and bring him to me, right?"

"Y-Yes, of course," Jeremiah then excused himself with a deep breath. He wondered how she knew. He then went to cultivate his orange farm and noticed Anya sitting under the first tree.

During their conversation, someone was against the window eavesdropping on their conversation. That person had violet eyes and black hair. After the conversation, C.C. had swore she heard someone out there near the window, but when she went out to look, no one was there except a note. She picked it up and read it. The first thing she noticed was that it had her name. She wondered how that person knew her name. It had a meeting area. Then on the bottom it said: TELL NO ONE. INFO ON LELOUCH.

it was around 4:00 in the afternoon and C.C. decided to go help Jeremiah cultivate his orange farm. They helped each other steady the ladder since one of the legs was slightly broken. Jeremiah had accidentally dropped an range on C.C.'s head, and she was mad. She picked up two oranges and threw it at his head with a smirk.

For dinner, Jeremiah made pizza for everyone. C.C. enjoyed it a lot. After she ate enough, she said bye and thanked him for his pizza. As she left, she wondered why Anya hadn't said anything during her whole visit. She had just sat and ate then went upstairs to her bedroom. She asked Jeremiah who told her it was nothing. C.C. knew she is going to find out during her next visit somehow.

It was getting late, and C.C. was going to meet up with someone. Wondering what the person knew that she didn't know, she walked to the graveyard to meet him because he said he had information for her about Lelouch. The person said," Hello, C.C." He had violet eyes and long black hair. She was shocked at his appearance and gave a small gasp.

**That's it for this chapter! Hopefully, I'll get more ideas to increase the length of the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is about C.C. and the person's conversation and the first day of preparations.**

_**Italicized words are**_**_ thoughts._**

"H-How do you know my name,and why do you look like Lelouch?" C.C. asked scared of him.

"I didn't tell you to come here so you could ask questions. I told you to come here for information so no questions here, okay? Oh, right, I almost forgot, let me introduce myself. I AM Lelouch," he said with a smile.

"How did you get out of your grave though? A-Aren't you supposed to be dead?" C.C. asked him. "Oh, sorry for asking. Now can I know the information?"

"But of course. That is why we are here, after all. Lelouch is alive. Well, the other Lelouch that is. He isn't in his grave anymore; he is somewhere far away."

"How can I find him?" C.C. asked anxiously.

"I won't tell you, instead I'm making it a game. You have an opponent who also wants to find him. The prize is eternity with him. You better hurry if you want to spend eternity with him. If you choose to participate, you have to find him within twenty days. There will be clues along the way, and if you fail to find him in 20 days, you will die even if you have the code; same thing if you lose. I have spoke with the other participant already. This game will start on Sunday so you will have three days to prepare. I will be watching you so if I see you starting early, I WILL kill you right away." And with that, he disappeared.

C.C. was shocked at what she just heard. She also deeply wanted to find Lelouch and spend eternity with him so she decided she would participate. She wanted to know who her opponent was badly.

**...**

The next day, she found a card on her nightstand. It told her to start getting ready for the game. She thought about who her opponent was. She decided to just get ready for the day then get ready for the game. She didn't want to die and neither did she want her opponent to. She decided she would try to find her opponent, and maybe they could work together. She got out of bed and brushed her teeth so she could eat breakfast. On the counter in the kitchen, she found a small paper. She thought it was another clue so she read it. She found out that her opponent knew who she was and the way it was written was not friendly.

_So much for teaming up. She probably hates me or something, but still, there's something about this handwriting. I guess I should just assume my opponent loves Lelouch as much as I do. Nunnally? Kallen? I just don't know. This game hasn't even started yet, and I'm already getting a headache! Maybe I should just start. Might as well since I'm pretty sure my opponent already started getting ready._

She started to think of how she might need to get ready be but couldn't think of anything.

_Maybe I should just take my mind off it and go to the orange farm. Might as well try to find out why Anya was silent last time._

**...**

"C.C., huh? I WILL beat you. Thanks to Lelouch, I am alive. Good luck on beating me C.C. You'll need it. I've already finish getting ready, and it's only the first day."

_That clue he gave me about my opponent was really easy. Maybe he's helping ME and not HER!_

**Thank****s for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This chapter is mostly about the game. Any guesses on her opponent?**

_**Italicized words are thoughts.**_

_**Italicized and bold words are words from the clues.**_

The both of them has finished getting ready. C.C. decided to just bring her Cheese-kun and enough money for a 40 pizzas in case she gets hungry and is far away from home.

Meanwhile...

**This is in her perspective...**

"I just can't believe my opponent is her, C.C. of all people! She is the only person still alive that I can't stand the most! Because of that, I must and will beat her. I'll show her not to mess with my _Lulu." _I growled under my breath. _Ooh! Another clue from him! Let me see... **Where there was a pool of blood, love and tears were met.** Hmm... Blood and tears... Of course! He even told me he would only give clues from events that I saw. So, the place is where I died! I was over the pool of blood, and Lelouch cried while I told him I loved him!_

_I wonder if C.C. will get the same clues. If so, I better hurry! _I raced back to the place I died and found a dried up pool of blood. _I wonder why no one cleaned it up. Ooh! Or maybe... Lulu wanted my blood to be left here to always remember me. Aw... he is so sweet._

In the pool of dried blood, I found it. There it was. It was so easy. The paper just sticking out from the blood. It was as if it was purposely waiting. I unstuck it and read it. All it said was _SORRY_ in capital letters.

_I wonder why. Did I get tricked? No, I couldn't have been tricked, after all, when I was reborn, I somehow got some of Lulu's smarts. What if it was just a setup, and he was actually favoring HER! I cannot believe this! Or maybe, C.C. has something to do with this. If only I had more of Lulu's smarts or a power, a power to find Lulu and stop C.C.! Wait! What if the word_ **SORRY**_ is the clue! If it is then where has Lulu said sorry to me, or does it mean something else?_

While I was thinking, Lelouch, the longer-haired one, appeared right in front of my eyes. His eyes were full of anger.

**...**

**Somewhere far away from the game (where the short-haired Lelouch is)**

Lelouch suddenly choked and couldn't stop.

"Hey, are you alright, Lelouch? I can't have you looking like this, especially when we're married! Please stop choking!"

After a few more seconds his choking had stopped. "My dear, I just had a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon..."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said with a smirk," nothing's going to happen when I'm with you." She said this even though she knew exactly what was going on. It was her way of getting revenge on the other two girls. She just had to figure out how the long-haired Lelouch came to be.

"Thank you for always being by my side. I knew you were the one for me only the moment I set eyes on you, but still don't you think it's weird how we were once enemies?" Lelouch said with a smile of joy and happiness.

"No, it isn't weird because we were made for each other, and it was part of your plan, wasn't it Your Highness?"

"Don't joke around now. I love you."

The conversation continued, and they fell asleep in each others arms while watching the sunset on the hammock at the beach.

**...**

**C.C.'s side of the game**

_Oh! _The answer had just hit me._ That was the handwriting of the g-girl Rolo k-killed! How can she still be alive. Lelouch might have had something to do with this. It is true he has never told me much about her. LELOUCH! WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL GET ANSWERS! THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU!_ I thought while I was getting mad while I ate my fifth pizza.

I paid my bill and read my first clue. I never could work without pizza, after all. It said _**The place where two meet, a new adventure begins. **What could that mean? I don't understand this at all! I was never that smart. Maybe if I find Lelouch, I could ask him to tutor me. While I was busy thinking, I bumped into a person._

"Oh! I'm sorry," I said while I got back up,"I wasn't looking."

"It's !"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's n-nothing. Well, goodbye, and be careful."

_I wonder why __that person covered his face and showed no skin; that person even had shades to cover his eyes and showed no hair. His voice also seemed so familiar that I couldn't picture him, except that his voice was that of a male's._

**...**

"Welcome back, Lelouch."

"Thank you. I bought the groceries we needed. It was so hot today; I just can't stand this disguise anymore," Lelouch said as he took off his disguise.

"What's the matter? You seemed troubled. Was it something that happened today while you were out shopping?"

"Yeah, today I bumped into C.C."

"Don't worry about her. She's not even in our family or anything like that."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I should prepare dinner now. Well, see you later."

**That's it for this chapter. Who will find Lelouch first? And who is that mysterious person with Lelouch? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry my chapters have been so short. I'll try to make it longer in the future.**

**...Shirley's Side...**

"What are you doing here, Lelouch?" Shirley asked scared of his angry look as he walked closer and closer to her preparing to ask her questions. She had never seen this look from anyone before, mainly because no one gave it to her. She wondered it this was her end. "Yes? M-May I help you?"

"No. I have come to help you. Since I'm the other Lelouch's twin, and he has a code, it gives me a code too so I can give you a power. Although I'm supposed to make a contract with you, I won't because I like my eternity. Well then, would you like the power of the kings or not? But be warned, one of the conditions states that it will condemn you to a life of solitude, but the other Lelouch didn't get condemned to a life of solitude. So its really your choice if you want the power or not. And I will not tell you why I am angry."

"Yes! Of course I want the power. But the life of solitude part is kind of creepy. And if that's true, then how will I spend eternity with my Lulu. So, I would have to say... umm... NO!" Shirley desperately wanted the power of the kings since he said Lulu had it too but hated the life of solitude part. She decided she would win on her own to find Lulu, but she was scared if Lulu would want C.C. more because he always hanged out with her. His twin even told me that Lulu and C.C. kissed before.

"Is that what you really want? To win with your own skills? Well then goodbye for now." After he said that, he disappeared into thin air. _I can't believe she would actually say no! No one has ever done that to me before. Rejection! Thats what I can't stand the most. Looks like I'll have to find someone else. But it can't be C.C. She's another code bearer. Oh I know! I can ask that lover girl of Lelouch if she would want the power for if Shirley or C.C. I don't even like her, but she proves to be quite useful for me. _Lelouch thought.

Left alone in the building again, she cried herself to sleep with thoughts swirling in her head. _What if he really doesn't like me and just wants to see C.C. again? What if there is another secret participant? What if someone is already with Lulu? And what if the other clues are like this again? Ugh! Mind, would you please stop doing this to me? I'm already confused and torn, okay?_ She cried for another 5 minutes while she was asleep. During the middle of her sleep she had a nightmare.

**...**

"Shirley! Shirley, I'm right here. It's me, your precious Lulu. Come, I have a surprise for you," Lelouch said. Shirley was so relieved to hear him and his voice. She ran as fast as she could to meet him. With every step she took, she could feel the sand between each and every one of my toes. She wished it would last forever. Just Lulu and her with maybe some kids with beautiful orange hair and lavender eyes. They would run and played in the sand each and every day and maybe Lelouch could even build a beautiful beach house alongside the ocean. She wondered what Lulu's surprise would be. Was it an engagement proposal? Or maybe a date? She was just so excited; she could hardly keep her excitement in.

"I'm here, Lulu! What's your sur...prise... Why are you with her?!" Shirley immediately questioned Lulu without thinking if there was a reason why he was even with another girl in the first place. She couldn't make out who it was that was with him although she seemed familiar. "B-But I thought you loved me. How could you do this to me Lulu? Act like you liked me back then break my heart? Why? Why?" Shirley began crying and fell to her knees. "How could you?"

"Because I can do this, Shirley. Your surprise is that we are getting married and my future wife wants you to be her maid of honor! Isn't that a surprise!? I'm looking forward to it. Oh, and would you perhaps be able to help her choose her wedding gown? And I did like you, Shirley, and I still do. It's just that I always only looked at you as a friend. But her, she's a beauty and smarts. I never meant to break your heart so my apology will be that you get to be maid of honor for my future wife," Lelouch said happily meaning no harm. He then looked at his future wife and kissed her softly on the lips.

"N-No. Why? Why? Tell me why!" Shirley demanded as thoughts started swirling around in her head. Then Lulu and took her future wife and walked away without giving another glance at Shirley. _He never loved you. You are nothing to him. He loves her, not you. You are only a friend._ "NO! STOP IT!"

**...**

"STOP IT!" Shirley woke up realizing it was a nightmare. "Phew. What a relief. It was just some stupid meaningless dream. I must have just cried myself to sleep. I should get going now. She left the building and went to the closest restaurant to get some grub because she was really hungry and hasn't eaten for a whole day. When she finished eating, she realized she had no money, or rather, she had lost it. Instead, she just ran away and back to her house. _I just know that Lulu is waiting for me. The only person who will be with him is me! _She went in her house and put away the cards in the kitchen. Upstairs, she went to bed since it was already night time by the time she got home.

**...C.C.'s Side...**

C.C. knew she should be focusing on the game, but she just couldn't help the fact that she wanted to know who she bumped into. _I got a small glimpse of her black hair. And he seemed shocked when he saw my face. Wonder why. No one really does that when they see my face. At least not usually. I just wish I could go back to being my normal self again: where I tease and can just hug my Cheese-kun tightly and eat pizza without anything to worry about._ She wrote down all the possibilities but didn't write Lelouch's name because she forgot about his name.

Ordering two pizzas, she went back to her clues and figured out where it was after two hours. _Of course... I can't believe I didn't think of that at first. It's at Shinjuku! Thats where two people (Lelouch and I) met, and a new adventure started there._

**...Shinjuku...**

_Well, this is it. The newly built Shinjuku. Now to go back to where I met him. I don't even know if it is still around._ After walking for another twenty more minutes, she finally made it. _Looks like it's still here. The very place we met. Brings back many memories..._ "Ah! Here it is. I found my second clue! Yay!**  
**

**...Lelouch's Side...**

Lelouch awoke at 10:00A.M. but didn't see his wife in his arms today. He usually found her sleeping until lunch which is at 1:00P.M. He assumed she was out doing some exercise while shopping for groceries. It was her turn to get the groceries today after all, but he never expected her to do it so early in the morning. He went back to the beach house and made breakfast for himself.

**...Wife's Side...**

"I'm here, so what was it that you had to talk to me about, especially so early in the morning. Just so you know, I had to cut off four hours of sleep to travel here mainly."

"Glad you made it with ten minutes to spare. Well the thing is, Kallen, I can't help you on your plan with revenge any longer unless you will let me grant you geass, the power of the kings," Lelouch said with a smirk. Kallen couldn't see the smirk that well so she didn't know if he was up to something or not.

"And what if I don't want it? Just so you know, I get really cranky when I don't get my whole thirteen hours of sleep."

"You wouldn't want to know. Let's just say, you won't see your husband again. So, what will your answer be: yes or no?"

"Fine, I accept, but it doesn't mean I'm happy with it."

"Very well then. Until next time Kallen." And with that, he disappeared in nothingness.

"Hmph. Drag me all the way out here just for that. He's gonna get what he deserves," Kallen assured herself.

**Well, that's it! Thanks for reading, guys! Lelouch's life is finally revealed, and what is her geass power?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter for this fanfic! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**...Shirley's Side...**

_Even though that nightmare from yesterday was only a nightmare, it felt so real. Usually, my other dreams aren't as real, but this one...just this one... I thought as I woke up. _Shirley got up to get dressed. Her summer vacation had just ended, and they were getting ready to go back to school. _Looks like it's the first day of school. I can't believe I have to wear a disguise so no one would recognize me. Well, let's see what the school year brings to me!_ Shirley raced down the stairs to eat breakfast and go to school. She couldn't wait to make 'new' friends: the student council. _I think I would do anything to find Lulu and not have to wear a disguise to school. This wig is so itchy, and I've only worn it for ten minutes. _

She ran as fast as she could to get to school which even meant bumping into over seven people. With a less than a minute left to spare before she got late, she ran only to bump into a lime-green haired girl. Without thinking of that girl, she pushed herself up and raced to her classroom.

"Oh, I'm surprised you actually decided to join us after being four minutes late," the teacher said. All eyes were now cast on Shirley. "Well since you finally got here, I'll give the introductions again." She looked towards the other new girl. "This is Lauren L. " Lauren had long, smooth red hair and lavender eyes. "And finally, this is Shirley Lenette." Her eyes were disguised in blue contacts, and her wig was blonde. "Please have a seat in the back you two." The teacher started the lesson for the morning.

_Why does she look so familiar to someone I know? _Shirley thought.

**...Lauren's POV...**

After the class ended, Lauren got up to get to gym class and noticed something sticking out of Shirley's hair. I wonder why she has something orange in her hair. Maybe she is wearing a blonde wig? Or she could've dyed her hair there. Maybe I should ask. Lauren went to ask Shirley but noticed she was gone. _Maybe I could ask her later.__  
_

I never saw her again during school hours. Right when I was about to leave, I found her sitting under a tree reading a book on... History? I've never seen her read a history book before. All she was ever interested in was science. I walked up to her but she didn't seem to sense my presence.

"Um... Hi, Shirley. Shirley Lenette right? I'm Lauren if you didn't remember."

"Oh, hi Lauren. Do you need anything?" She asked but I could sense she was hiding something.

"I was just wondering about something. Earlier today, I saw something oran- Wait, never mind. I really must go now. Well, I'll catch you tomorrow. Bye!"

I quickly ran away fast enough she couldn't respond. I wonder why I didn't see something orange in her hair anymore. Could she have been hiding something or maybe, she looks like someone who died so she's hiding her identity.

**...**

"I wonder what that was all about."

Shirley picked up her backpack and book and headed straight for home. Or rather, she was pretending. She decided to follow Lauren to see where she was going. Lauren had seemed so suspicious to her when she asked her that question.

When she was almost noticed, she quickly hid around a corner where a crowd was. She had finally made her way out of the crowd but no longer spotted Lauren. She decided she would follow her again tomorrow and figure more about this area.

**...**

"Welcome back, Laurie! Your mother and I misses you very much. How was your first day of school and did you make any friends?"

"It was okay and umm... If it's okay, may I ask you a question dad?"

"Anything for you sweetie."

"Okay then. I happen to have this classmate for first period. Her name is Shirley Lenette and I saw something orange in her hair but when I went to ask her at the end of the day, her hair was only blonde, no orange. Do you maybe know what that is?"

"Wait, wait. Did you say blonde hair with something orange?"

"Yes."

"Um, just forget about it. I'll tell you when it's time, okay?"

"Okay then. I'm going to my room to do homework then. I have a big exam next week already."

"Good luck, but I doubt you'll need it. After all, you got the smarts from daddy." He said with a smirk.

"Hey! Mother is smart too!"

"I'm just teasing. Well, off you go now."

**...**

Could it be her? Shirley Lenette, Shirley Fenette. Not much of a difference, but still is it? Lelouch thought. Laurie did mention orange hair on her head. Maybe... Nah... It couldn't be, unless my geass did work on her! That has to be it!

"Excuse me, father. Could I go out with my friends now? I'm done with my homework."

"Sure, just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, dad. Bye!"

**...**

"Hey, guys! I'm here!" Lauren shouted as she went to her friends.

"Hey, Laurie!" One of her friends called out to her.

"Um, could you not call me that in public?"

"But why? I mean we're friends!" She playfully whined.

"Fine... Hey! I hear an ice cream truck! Let's go."

"Let's race!" The group of friends went racing down the street to the ice cream truck.

"Ugh... I'm so tired."

"Hi, what can I get for a group of lovely ladies?"

"Just a plain ice cream bar for me!" Lauren shouted.

"A triple fudge ice cream bar for me!"

"An ice cream scoop for me!"

"I want a strawberry scoop!"

"Here you are ladies. Thank you, have a nice day!"

They walked away with their ice cream and sat down on a bench.

"It's so delicious!"

"I know right!"

While they were talking, Shirley walked past them without knowing who they were.

"Oh, hey Shirley! You want some ice cream?" Lauren asked.

"Um, no thanks. I need to go somewhere."

"Aw, come on." A friend pleaded.

"Sorry, maybe next time. I'm already really late."

"Bye then!" They waved goodbye.

"Whew, that was close." Shirley mumbled as she ran faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I've been really busy ever since school started again. I just realized I've never had a disclaimer in any of my chapters, so yeah. I don't own Code Geass. On with the story now.**

Shirley's POV

'I've got to stop going off to places so recklessly like that again. My wig got a little loose and everything about me could've been exposed by a silly gush of wind! If only Lulu were here...'

I fixed my wig and tucked all the loose strands of hair under the wig. I picked up my bag and headed for the door to leave this restaurant Which I ran into right after I felt my wig get loose.

'Wait, am I seeing things right? That person over there looks exactly like Lulu. And who's that redhead over there with him, AND FEEDING HIM?! I need to go there and see who they really are. I don't care if I get exposed.'

I marched myself up to the table but got pushed back. 'What happened? I just suddenly felt a force push me back. Let me try again.' I walked to their table again but I only got pushed back harder. 'What is wrong with this!? I am so mad right now!'

Just when I was about to leave since nothing I did allowed me to go to that table, I saw the redhead look my way. I turned my full attention to her and only saw her smirk. Her eyes were covered by her hair. And just when I was about to cool down, she just had to smirk at me. 'No one ruffles my feathers. Just you wait until I get my claws onto you.' I walked out of the store flustered. My mind couldn't think about anything else but what happened there.

I decided to go home since I'm tired. When I unlocked my door to the house, I saw the Lelouch there. For a second, I actually thought that was Lulu.

"What do you want?! I'm sick and tired of this! Just tell me what you want and get the hell out of here, you hear?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. No one would want to mess with an angry bird, right? You did think that no one ruffles your feathers."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know what I thought. But I know I can't stand you jokes. Now just tell me what you want!" I demanded getting even more flustered.

"Of course. You do want to know why that redhead smirked at you right?"

"Of course I do unless it wasn't Lulu she was with."

"You have got to stop calling him that. It's as if he were a girl. Well you see, she has the power of the kings. Remember that conversation we had? The one where you refused it? You see, she's the person I'm working for and I am also the one that gave her geass. And that person WAS Lelouch."

"But you said that it condemns you to a life of solitude! I can't believe you, tricking me like this! And anyways, can I have geese or whatever you call it now?"

"I said it might not. I did not trick you, you chose to trick yourself. And it's geass not geese. Sorry, but you can't have it anymore. I have reached my limit to how many contractors I can have. I have made a couple more contractors on my way here. Wait. Why am I even apologizing? It's you who refused it earlier.

In case you're wondering why I'm the only code bearer that has a contractor limit, it's because I don't really exist. It is kind of complicated. Only Lelouch would understand."

Lelouch broke into a short laughter.

Shirley pouted. "Why? Why? Why did I have to be so naive? Thinking I could beat C.C. without geass? At least tell me what's her name. You could at least tell me that right?"

"Hmm... Nah, I rather let you find out who she is. It would be more entertaining."

"Entertaining only for you! If you can't tell me her name, why did you have to tell me all that other stuff?"

"Well, she did tell me not to tell you anything so be thankful I at least told you something. I can't have you dying because you're so dumb and naive. If I told you her name, I know for sure she will keep on killing me until I shut up forever. I am immortalized after all. Her wrath is the worst thing ever! Last time I did something like that, I couldn't even feel for five whole days!"

"Serves you right. In fact, I wish you couldn't feel forever! Hmph." I crossed my arms like a child wanting candy but couldn't get it.

"Why you!" I saw him reach out for me and I thought that was the end for me.

"Stop it!"

Just when his hand was about to grab my neck, I heard a voice say stop it. I looked to see who it was but all I saw was someone fading. It was like a ghost disappearing.

'Wait. Did that voice sound like Lelouch? No, it couldn't be, can it?"

"Of course it was, dummy! I don't even know why she suggested I have you play! You are as annoying as ever, so annoying I want to erase you off the surface of Earth," He growled.

"Wait, really? You mean it?" I asked prying for more answers.

"Of course it was... Just kidding. I'm not telling you. It might've been him, it might've been someone else. It could've been me since you don't know what I'm capable of and since Lelouch and I have the same voice."

"Please tell me. I need to know. Please." I begged even though I could beg no more.

"I'm not telling you anything else! You are nothing to me!" With that, he disappeared After mumbling "I was so stupid to actually think you were the person I should follow more. Guess I was wrong." He chuckled.

* * *

C.C.'s POV

*BEEP BEEP*

"Uh! What time is i..." I fell back asleep after turning off my alarm clock. The other day at Shinjuku left me tired for quite a long time and I was just slowly recovering. I was so tired I haven't even read the next clue yet. I figured I'd just read it later.

10 Minutes Later...

*BEEP BEEP*

"Uh... So tired." I slammed the alarm clock to shut it off and gave a small yawn. 'You know what, I'm not even going to think about going to the next clue.' I got out of bed and went to my bathroom to get ready for the day.

"AHH! What are you doing here right I'm front of my bathroom?" I jumped as I opened the door.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, at least not you for now. I do want to hurt Shirley badly right now though." He mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear.

Surprisingly I heard. "Oh really? Mind if I help?" I smirked.

"Oh! You actually heard that. Well yeah, of course I want to hurt her."

"How about we work together and make her suffer?" I asked since I couldn't stand being the 'innocent' one. I could no longer stand Shirley.

"My pleasure." He had also smirked. "Goodbye for now then, C.C. I need to eat breakfast now. I'm starving."

* * *

Lelouch's POV

"Hey, Laurie. You're finally awake I see. You came home later than usual yesterday evening. Did you find someone you like or something?" I asked her as soon as she came down for breakfast.

"Dad, please, I just got up. And I just came home late because I ran into Shirley Lenette again and my friends just kept telling her to eat ice cream with us." She sat down still rubbing her eyes. "Ooh! Is that bacon I smell?"

"Sure is, Laurie."

"Where's Mom?" she asked still tired.

"She went out to get the groceries. She also said she had a special surprise for you." I kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh okay. After breakfast, can we play chess? I'm going to beat you someday, I just know it." Her eyes lit up.

"Of course you will beat me. Just someday. Now hurry and eat your bacon or Lelouch will come and it for you." I chuckled.

"Sorry, but Lelouch can't have bacon. I'm going to eat it all before he can come and get it."

We both burst into laughter.

After Breakfast...

"Yes! I got closer to beating you this time. Pretty soon, I'm going to beat you for sure." She declared triumphantly.

"Quiet down, Laurie. You sound like a ten year old now."

"I can't help it now, can I?"

"Of course you can't my dear. But i have got to say, you really did do much better than before."

**Thanks for reading! If you haven't noticed, I changed the title so that it's like a quote Kallen says to Lelouch.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately with school stuff. Anyways, here's chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**

* * *

Shirley's POV

She ended up crying on her bed for the rest of the night. She didn't know why she was crying exactly and she didn't care if her neat bed was being soaked or got messed up.

A few hours later, she dried her tears and went out to get ready for the day. She didn't put the same amount of effort she usually put into dressing though since she wasn't in the mood to do anything at all.

'Maybe I should call C.C. and we could work together. I doubt she'll want to work with me after what I've done to her though. Maybe there's someone else I could ask. Ooh! Kallen's still alive right? Wait, I can't ask her or she will question why I'm still alive and that will be so annoying. Well, only option left is C.C. I better get ready for whatever she throws at me.'

She sighed and slowly made her way down to the kitchen to have breakfast when she just remembered she ate everything two days ago.

'Great. Just great. No sleep, no food. Can this day get any worse?' Unfortunately for her, the day just got worse. It was around noon when she got up and opened the door to leave her little apartment when some kids decided they would have a water balloon fight. The kids accidentally, or so they claimed, threw five water balloons at her which landed directly on her face.

"Uh! You brats! What do you think you're doing, aiming at a neighbor who apparently is already mad?" She glared at them just remembering her wig was not on, but she didn't bother to go back into her house and put it on for it would only cause more confusion for the kids which may lead to a much bigger problem.

"Um..." one of the kids started, "None of us see a mad neighbor, right guys?" All the kids nodded their heads in unison And went back to looking for the already mad neighbor.

"Uh! It's me you dummies. I'm the only neighbor out here and apparently as you should have already noticed, I am already mad!" She said as she grit her teeth. "When I come back out, I better not get wet again or else! And I mean it!" She shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

"Do you know what just happened?" One of the kids asked. "Nope." They answered agin in unison. They haven't had the slightest clue what that was about.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

'Finally dried my hair and changed my soaked clothes. That took too long. Next time I should just bring an umbrella or something.' This time, she had remembered to put on her wig. Shirley walked out her house expecting to get soaked again but to her surprise, the children were standing in front of her door looking at her. Or staring in Shirley's opinion.

"What do you want now?" Shirley asked in a frustrated tone obviously not wanting to speak to them.

"We wanted to know what happened at first. None of us have the slightest clue of what you said and why you said it. Could you please explain to us?" The tallest boy asked. None of them even noticed her wig and thought she still had orange hair.

"Of course not! Can't you see I'm already running late? Now move out of the way!" She shouted at them and made her way to her bike. 'I wish I still had my car..." She peddled as fast as she could to the nearest pizzeria which was also the one that opened only yesterday. She hoped she could find C.C. there since last she heard, she was fond of pizza.

"Hi, welcome to Pizza Café! Everything here has something to do with pizza whether it's just cheese or tomatoes or anything related to pizza, of course!" The waitress greeted her with a welcoming smile. "Oh! I just realized it's you, Shirley. Well, I'll be showing you to your seat now if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Shirley asked not remembering who she is.

"It's me, Lauren, duh. See?" Lauren asked while she released her hair from the ponytail.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. I couldn't recognize you with your hair tied. So you work here?" She asked Lauren.

"Yeah, but only two days every week. In case you're wondering which days, I get to choose when I come to work, and as long as I come two days a week, I get my full payment." Lauren answered and began to ask,"So, what would you like? Here's the menu."

"I'll just take a small cheese pizza. I really did just come here to look for someone who loves pizza." Shirley replied with a smile.

"Okay. It'll take up to ten minutes since there are many people here today." She replied with a smile. As she left, she tied her hair back up.

"Thanks, Lauren!" Shirley called back after her with a smile.

"No problem! Just call me Laurie!" Lauren called back before disappearing into the crowd.

'Now I just need to find C.C. but if I leave this table, someone might take my spot since I don't have anything to put on this table to show that this table is already occupied. Guess I'll just have to look for C.C. while standing on the table.

Every time someone asked what she was doing standing on a table, she would reply back with a smile that her most valuable feather, yes, a feather, flew away and she was trying to get it back. It was also a good thing that there was a window next to her table and there was a little wind.

'Aha! I see someone with bright lime green hair. It has to be C.C. Who wise would have bright lime green hair anyways?' Shirley fell off the table after losing her balance. She quickly helped herself up and went towards C.C.'s direction leaving her whole table unoccupied.

There was a lot of people so it took her a long time for her to get to C.C. Luckily, C.C. hadn't moved from her spot.

When Shirley got there, she tapped C.C.'S shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, but you're beautiful lime green hair reminded me of someone I once knew. I couldn't help but to come over here and talk to you. Mind if we go outside and talk?"

"Uh... Sure. I guess." Shirley noticed it was C.C.

* * *

Outside and C.C.'s POV

After grabbing three more pizza boxes, C.C. finally went out.

"So what is it?" C.C. asked her.

"First of all, if you don't mind me asking that is, what is your name?"

"Name? I'm C.C. And you are?"

"So you really are C.C. Come home with me and I'll explain on the way."

"Nah, I prefer to stay here and unless you tell me your name, I'm not going to go home with you." C.C. didn't really care if she was kidnapped or anything; she just want to hang out at the cafe and eat pizza all day.

"Fine... I'm Shirley. Shirley Fenette. Lelouch's student council friend. Remember? I'm the one who sent you that note about knowing who you are and I'm sorry." C.C. noticed her change of tone.

"Sure. I'll come with you." C.C. had a smirk on her face and she knew Shirley would certainly surprised.

* * *

Lauren's POV

"Huh? Where did Shirley go? And also, where did that green haired woman go? She was supposed to pay first," Laurie said while holding the small cheese pizza. She went back to the kitchen and put the pizza back in the oven to keep it warm until someone decides to order the same thing.

*Ring Ring*

"Oh, hey Mom! What would you like me to buy today?"

"..."

"Okay! I'll be back in half an hour."

"..."

Lauren told her boss that she would be leaving and she went to get her things to leave. Before she left though, she decided to take a small pizza slice to eat on the way to the grocery store. Being a waitress had its advantages after all.

As she left, she untied her hair and sat on the bench in front of the cafe. She was tired and always took a break before going to buy whatever she had to.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" a voice asked.

"Sure." Lauren smiled as she responded.

"What's your name? I'm Angie Weinberg. You probably already know them, but my parents's names are Anya and Gino. It's amazing how they met."

"Hi Angie, I'm Lauren, but you could call me Laurie. Oh and I can't tell you who my parents are. I don't even tell people my last name. If I do, it could cause a riot."

"Oh, that's too bad. I would really love to meet them. Anyways, do you work here or something?"

"Yeah, I do. It's fun but very crowded. Yesterday was opening day," Lauren responded.

"That's nice. So, you want to hang out tomorrow? We could meet at the city's park. You know, the big one."

"Sure. Noon okay? I have things to do in the morning."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" With that, Angie ran off to who knows where.

* * *

"I'm home!" I said as I put down all ten bags of groceries down on the kitchen counter.

"How was your job today, Laurie?" Her dad asked.

"It was great, I met Shirley there and she mentioned something about looking for someone who loves pizza. Oh and at the end of my job, Shirley and a green haired woman left without paying."

'_Witch._' Lelouch could only think of that one word.

* * *

C.C.'s POV

"Nice house you have here, Shirley."

"Thanks. So you see he disappeared after we had that 'thing'." Shirley finished explaining to C.C.

"You see, Shirley, he disappeared to my house. And guess what he said?" C.C. asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"You don't mean you're helping him, right?" Shirley asked, obviously scared of the answer.

C.C. gave no answer and smirked instead. Lelouch suddenly appeared.

"Hello there. Since we are all here now, I will make the introductions. This is Shirley Fenette whose name is Shirley Lenette at school. This is C.C. the pizza loving witch. And to clear up the confusion, call me L.L. The other Lelouch is well, Lelouch."

"Oh and do we have a special surprise for you," C.C. responded.

"Guess what? C.C. and I have agreed to team up against you, not for the game, but for reality, itself. Goodbye for now." With that L.L. vanished.

"Oh and Shirley, don't even think about trying to kill us. We're immortal." C.C. walked out the door and went back to her house.

"I'm completely doomed now. What am I going to do? I need help, and obviously C.C. isn't going to make friend with me anytime soon. I need to get help from someone who is like C.C. Someone who won't question why I'm alive or anything And just help me after I explain a little bit." Shirley was not in the mood to do anything relating to the game.

* * *

**All done! Whew. This is the longest chapter I've typed so far. Thanks for reading. Next chapter probably won't be up until either the end of the month or next month.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I'm back with chapter 8. I haven't really been in the mood for typing considering my problems in life. I've decided to type another chapter since I've probably kept you guys waiting long enough because if I stop, I probably won't type anymore. Anyways, enjoy!

P.S. This was originally supposed to come out hours ago, but I lost my internet connection and couldn't post it until now.

* * *

C.C.'s POV

"That was a little too harsh, don't you think?" C.C. replied with a small pang of guilt. It had sounded much better when she envisioned the scene. She had thought Shirley would actually put up more of a fight. That was actually the only reason why she even agreed to do that. She always loved getting under someone's skin.

"Harsh? Did I hear you right? Certainly, it isn't the least bit harsh. It wasn't even near harsh. Come on now, you have to admit that that was fun, except for how she ended up crying probably. Although, I think you should've been meaner, maybe put on a bigger smirk of yours. I know how big you can smirk," L.L. replied, unsatisfied with the result.

"Fine, you're right, I guess it was a little fun. L.L., can I ask you something?" C.C. asked, thinking of how to open up. On the way back, L.L. had told her to not get on his bad side. Otherwise, she would suffer a million deaths. That was one of the painful things about having a code.

"Sure, I guess. Just remember my warning from at first. I don't do meaningless warnings and threats. Otherwise, they are just lame. It's like, why say something you're not going to do?" He answered with a rather bored voice. It sounded as if he wasn't even conscious.

"Okay, I wanted to know, if you hate Shirley so much, why can't you just lead me to Lelouch? It's okay if you don't want to answer though. Last time I pushed Lelouch, he took away his credit cards for a whole week!" C.C. asked.

"Let's just say, my client is very bossy and told me to make it more interesting for her if I ever wanted to become a real person. I can't be a real person until I fulfill one client's request."

"Oh, okay. I see. Your client must be very fierce too," C.C. responded.

"You have no idea. She is even worse than your teasing. She can be very short-tempered, but when necessary, she can be as focused as Lelouch reading a book or doing his homework. She always has her heart set on the right thing. Well, at least she used to." L.L. looked very down, but soft at the same time.

"Hahahahaha! You actually have a soft side! That is the funniest thing I've heard and seen ever since I was separated from Lelouch. That was just so funny!" C.C. remarked with tears almost falling out of her eyes.

"I was NOT soft. Don't you laugh at me!" L.L. replied with much anger evident in his tone.

"Come on, that was really funny. You should've seen it! You were totally soft. I should've taken a picture just for laughs!" C.C. replied, drying her eyes.

"I'm going to shower here if you don't mind. I would like to cool off." L.L. gave her one final glare before entering the restroom.

"Guess I'll just go to sleep then." With that, C.C. headed off for bed.

* * *

It was another wonderful morning for C.C. It had always been a wonderful morning for her ever since Pizza Café opened. She would hang out there every day.

She got up at 5:20am. This way, she would be able to be the first one there. It took her twenty minutes to wash up and get there. Pizza Café would open five minutes later.

"Two more minutes to go. This is taking forever. I could just smell all those yummy pizzas already."

"Excuse me, I was your waitress yesterday, and you never paid."

C.C. turned around to see who it was. "Shirley, my friend, told me a lot about you, Lauren. I told her to tell you that she was going to pay for everything since she lost the bet we made." Obviously, that was a lie, but Lauren didn't know.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to ask her then." Lauren couldn't explain it, but she felt a weird feeling from C.C. "Well, Pizza Café is now open!" Lauren greeted with her heartwarming smile.

"C.C. went in and took a seat. "Your usual?" A waiter asked. Everyone that worked here knew her and her love of pizza. "Yes, but double it."

"I'll be right back." The waiter left, leaving C.C. alone again. People usually came after seven so C.C. had a good hour and fifteen minutes by herself.

* * *

Around 7:15am, everyone started coming in. C.C. had expected to see Shirley again, but she never came. It was another pizza day for her until another stranger came in and dragged her out. Seriously, what was up with people dragging C.C. out?

"What is wrong with you?" C.C. asked in rage.

"I'm kidnapping you to get answers." The other person spoke with no emotion.

"I meant why did you have to push my pizza to the floor to get to me? I was going to eat all that. Do you know how much they costs me?" C.C. asked, obviously wanting her pizza back.

"Oh, um... sorry about that. I didn't mean to." C.C. was quite surprised to hear her so-called kidnapper apologizing.

"Sorry doesn't help. I want my pizza back so you either pay for it or buy me double." C.C. would burst when her pizza was gone or whatever the case.

"Fine, fine. I'll bring you back to my base and order some pizza from here, okay?" C.C. could tell that the other person was really bored.

"Fine, but since they might get cold, triple it," C.C. said. It was better than having no pizza she supposed.

* * *

"We're here." C.C.'S blindfold, which was placed on during the ride here, was taken off. It was too dark to see faces, but figures were seen.

"This is an alley way. Seriously, this is very lame. What happened to all your creativity?" C.C. said, unimpressed.

"Hello, C.C. You will answer my questions. Truthfully." C.C. couldn't recognize that voice. Or at least she didn't want to.

"Fir-" The kidnapper started to say, but was cut off by another person.

"What did you want me for?"

C.C. began wondering who that could be. It sounded oddly familiar. "Lauren?"

They both ignored her. "I asked you to come since you have a waiter-customer relationship here. For me, I don't want her to know who I am yet, okay? I want you to ask her these questions: ..." C.C. could tell that whoever Lauren was talking to was gone, but she had no idea what the questions were since they were whispered.

"What is going on here, Lauren? Why are you working for a kidnapper?" C.C. wanted answers. She was frightened now that she could hear footsteps everywhere. Luckily, those footsteps belonged to pedestrians outside of the alley.

"I'm not Lauren. I'm someone not that important, let's just say."

"Okay." C.C. still thought that the person was Lauren but she kept denying it.

* * *

Shirley's POV

"I can't handle this stress anymore! I need to go on a nice, long walk." She got dressed for the day and took an early morning walk. By the time she got out of her house, it was already 8:23am.

Shirley went to the nearest fast food restaurant and got a small sandwich. She walked around the city park a few times and felt better.

* * *

Lauren's POV

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about meeting with Angie and now it's 12:30pm. I better get there and hope she's still there." Lauren told her boss she had to leave early and she'll work full-time tomorrow. She dashed out and got there at 12:40pm.

Lauren took a few looks and spotted her."Hey, Angie!" Angie was near the fountain in the middle of the park.

"Over here, Laurie!" Angie let Lauren catch up to her. "What took you so long? I'm not mad though. I'm just glad you showed up."

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Well, now that I'm here, what do you want to do?" Lauren asked.

"How about we go over there to the park and eat lunch then play," Angie suggested.

"Sure!" Lauren replied, excited.

5:30pm

"Today was a lot of fun, Angie. Want to do it again some time?"

"Sure. How about Thursday, three days from now," Angie suggested.

"That's fine. Noon again?"

"Okay, now let's get ice cream then go home."

They both went to get three scoops of ice cream and had a contest to see who could eat the fastest. Lauren had won, but mostly only because of her genes from her mother's side.

"That was so fun. I could've totally beat you if I didn't choke," Angie commented while cleaning her fingers. The contest had gotten quite messy mid-way.

"Don't be a sore loser now, Angie." The both of them laughed.

"Goodbye."

"Bye." With that, they both went their separate ways.

* * *

That's all! I hope you enjoyed it. This time though, it wasn't as long as the previous chapter so sorry if you expected it to be longer. In case you were wondering why I didn't write much for Shirley's POV, it's because I didn't have much inspiration.


End file.
